


together once more

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Meg and Mari spend some time getting reacquainted on Auguste
Relationships: Mari (Granblue Fantasy)/Meg (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	together once more

**Author's Note:**

> Help this new summer event was too good (and my friends are terrible enablers)

Mari hums softly, her finger lightly tracing over Meg’s side. The slight hitch of Megi’s breath does not go unnoticed and Mari files that information away for later. She pauses, hand coming to rest just above the line of Meg’s hip. The skin is just a little rougher here and she gently runs her thumb over one of the scars there. Meg shifts, swallowing back a laugh at the ticklish sensation, but she does not push Mari away.

Leaning closer, Mari rests her weight against Meg, focusing on the sound of her heartbeat and taking a moment to compose herself before speaking. She has seen that Meg can certainly handle things, but even so, the sight of these scars make her chest feel just a little too tight. “What about this one?”

Meg lets out a nervous laugh, her hand falling to rest on Mari’s. “That was actually just from me being clumsy.”

“Oh?” Mari takes hold of Meg’s hand, twinging their fingers together. 

“There were a few… mishaps during training.” Meg squeezes Mari’s hand. 

Mari glances at their entwined hands, a smile slowly starting to curve into place. She gently tugs Meg’s hand closer until she can press a kiss to the back of her hand. 

A strangled gasp escapes from Meg but Mari pays it no mind, trailing soft kisses along each of Meg’s fingers.

Pressing Meg’s hand against her chest, Mari snuggles beneath Megi’s chin. “You need to take better care of yourself. I’d be very lonely if something happened to you.”

Meg’s other arm carefully comes to rest along Mari’s waist, holding her close. “Don’t worry, the thought of you waiting here on Auguste will give me even more strength.” 

* * *

“You need to relax a bit.” Mari can feel Meg hesitating and she squeezes her hand softly. “Anila and Ferry promised to keep an eye on things and even the captain is patrolling along the beach.”

Meg still warily surveys the area for a few moments. When nothing out of the ordinary happens, she turns to Mari with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I just can’t help but-”

The words are cut off when Mari presses a finger to her mouth. “None of that.”

A soft flush spreads across Meg’s face.

“Today we’re just going to think about fun things.” Mari stands tall, a playful look in her eyes. Winding her arm though Meg’s, Mari presses close and giggles as she watches Meg’s face turn even redder.

Meg clears her throat, not quite able to meet Mari’s gaze as they head toward the water. It isn’t until they reach the shoreline that she even begins to relax, excitedly leading Mari further into the ocean. A slight current catches Mari off guard and she loses her grip on Meg’s arm. Before she can fall, Meg is already sweeping her off of her feet.

The sudden movement leaves Mari feeling almost dizzy. Her breath catches as she notes the look of concern on Meg’s face. 

“Are you okay?”

The words snap Mari out of her trance and she grins, arms coming to wind around Meg’s neck. She presses a soft kiss to the side of Meg’s face.

A startled squeak escapes from Meg, who unconsciously tightens their embrace.

Giggling, Mari presses another kiss to the line of Meg’s jaw, whispering softly, “My hero.”

* * *

“You don’t have to.” Meg bites her lip, glancing over her shoulder and looking just a little nervous.

Mari just shakes her head, pushing Meg back down to lie on the floor. “I want to.”

It takes a moment for Meg to relax but when Mari gently begins to rub against one particularly sore spot, she lets out a relieved sigh. 

“You should have told me sooner.” Mari puts a little more pressure into her touch, circling around the area and doing her best to loosen the muscle. It takes some work, but eventually the tense feeling begins to disappear.

Meg melts beneath the touch, mumbling something that Mari cannot quite catch.

Smiling, Mari settles more comfortably against Meg and lets her hands begin to wander. Fingers trail over Meg’s shoulders, down the line of her back, and slowly move back up to trace over the lines of her rib cage. 

A muffled giggle escapes from Meg and Mari repeats the touch. Her ears flicker when she notices a subtle shiver race through Meg’s body followed by a sharp gasp.

Mari’s ears perk up, a sudden thought entering her mind as she wonders what other sounds she can discover. Unable to resist, Mari trails the blunt edges of her nails a little lower, smirking when Meg jolts at the touch and makes a muffled squawk of surprise. 

“Wait, what was that? Mari?” Meg attempts to sit up but Mari keeps her in place. 

Ticklishly tracing up Meg’s side, Mari lets her fingertips tease along the edge of Meg’s chest, earning a breathy moan. Leaning forward, Mari presses against Meg’s back and lightly blows against her ear. 

Meg freezes, a strangled sound leaving her throat, and Mari grins as she watches the tips of Meg’s ears turn bright red.

Sitting up, Mari takes note of just how the flush spreads, letting her hands trail over the heated skin. Carefully brushing aside Meg’s hair, Mari giggles as her ears catch a shuddery exhalation. She places a lingering kiss to the nape of Meg’s neck, lips brushing against bare skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

* * *

Meg’s fingers brush against the edge of Mari’s ear and the touch is very nearly her undoing. Falling back against the couch, Mari lets out a soft whimper, eyes falling shut as a shudder runs through her body.

“Are-Are you okay?” 

The question makes Mari blink open her eyes and she finds herself looking at a very worried Meg. 

Meg’s eyes are impossibly wide and she almost looks as if she’s about to bolt.

“I’m perfect.” Mari smiles softly, taking hold of Meg’s hand and keeping her from pulling too far away. A rush of warmth fills her as Meg slowly begins to relax, her other hand hesitantly brushing through Mari’s hair once more.

For so long she’s been used to others who grope and paw at her body without care, but with Meg it’s different. The gentlest of touches, ticklish little flutters, are what leave Mari’s heart racing. Meg may be a little clumsy and inexperienced, but she is genuine and sweet and so very concerned about Mari’s feelings. With anyone else, it might be overwhelming, but Mari relishes these quiet little moments between them.

Reaching up, Mari tugs Meg down to her, pressing feather light kisses wherever she can reach. It doesn’t take long before Meg is melting beneath her touch, and gently responding in kind.

* * *

The sun slits through the blinds, just annoying enough to keep Mari from falling back to sleep. Wrinkling her nose, she shifts closer, hiding her face against Meg’s shoulder in an effort to block out the light. 

It doesn’t work. 

Pouting, Mari attempts to make herself more comfortable for the moment. It’s far too early to get up just yet. But at least the view isn’t too terrible. 

Mari’s features soften as she watches Meg continue to sleep. It’s one of the few times when Meg actually relaxes and Mari is content for the moment to memorize each little detail that she can. 

Gently, Mari reaches out and brushes Meg’s hair back, letting the strands run through her fingers. The color hits the light, changing hue and Mari smiles as the hair falls from her hand to pool around Meg’s shoulder. 

A soft sigh leaves Meg’s lips and her arms move almost unconsciously pulling Mari closer. 

With a quiet laugh, Mari snuggles closer, pressing a light kiss to Meg’s collarbone and letting the warm embrace slowly lull her back to sleep.

* * *

When she finishes her training, Meg finds Mari and Ursula in the kitchen together. She pauses in the doorway, watching as Mari cooks a simple breakfast and Ursula does her best to assist. They have yet to notice her presence and Meg smiles as she watches the two of them interact.

Mari may not understand Ursula quite as well as Meg does, but she’s getting better. The very thought leaves Meg feeling touched, the scene in front of her filling Meg with so many emotions. Before she realizes it, Meg is already entering the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Mari. 

A soft giggle fills the space between them as Mari leans back against Meg, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Meg leans forward, meeting Mari is a soft kiss. It only lasts a few seconds until Meg pulls away in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Mari looks just a little dazed, but eventually she manages to find her voice. “Don’t apologize, I’ve been waiting for you to do that for a while.”

Face flushing, Meg can barely react before Mari is turning within the embrace and pressing their lips together once more.


End file.
